


Enchantments

by BlueKiwi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKiwi/pseuds/BlueKiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief glimpses in the lives of those who live in a world of magic. [ drabble/prompt fic ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sway

When Neville approaches her, blushing and fidgeting and stammering congratulations as if he were a First Year all over again and saying she doesn’t have to dance with him if she doesn’t want to, she wants to laugh. Instead, she grasps his hand in both of hers, smiling that especially devious Weasley smile that Bill and George had long ago perfected and leads him out onto the dance floor. She’s sure that it’s usually people other than the bride who are supposed to take charge, but she knows Neville, had fought alongside him for years, had grown up with him.

Even though he’s apparently rusty with his dancing, she is patient and laughing and as lovely as the dawn, spinning white gossamer and hair the color of flames. He slowly relaxes and suddenly they’re moving on the one, two, three of a waltz - there is a rush of infectious giddiness in the autumn air, and he’s smiling at her and laughing and _remembering_.

Ginny laughs too, bells in the magic-tinted air, and knows she would have said yes anyway.


	2. Light

There aren’t many people still alive who knew them both.

Lily was flame that burned brightly even in the darkness, long after she was gone. Ginny only picks up where she leaves off, subtly entangling herself in _his_ life until _he_ can’t imagine it without her. There is a mystery here, of mischievous laughs and burnished red hair and pumpkin-juice kisses and electric magic that had nothing to do with spells or charms or potions.

When Harry thinks of Lily, he thinks of what is lost, a brief candle.

When Harry thinks of Ginny, he thinks of the sun blazing brightly, forever.


	3. Constellations

She tells him of Sagittarius and Orion, of scorpions and nymphs, of battles and love. She smiles that odd little smile that somehow makes him wonder about her and sometimes makes him want to lay there in the grass forever, staring up at the infinite black and listen to story after story of legendary heroes and beautiful damsels and fantastic creatures. She’s in a world of her own and he wants so desperately to follow her there and be one of those knights she speaks about.

One night, after he finally works up the nerve to kiss her, she blinks and then smiles, that same smile that knew all of his secrets and could never lie.

“You know, Neville,” she says in that soft sing-song voice. “Princes should have armor.”

He is sure the Sorting Hat must be very happy about that.


	4. Darkness

Sirius will never tell anyone that he is afraid of the dark.

He thinks it’s a childish fear, one that should have drowned in the years barred behind the dank, putrid walls of Azkaban and by the bone-chilling, wispy breaths of hundreds of Dementors. For years, he had stared into the void, choked by apathy and guilt and hate and despair, the culmination of one night of betrayal and confusion and death, so much death. There is a chill deep within him, deeper than bone and deeper than magic, that no amount of time can erase.

It is this darkness that he is terrified of - if he is consumed by it, he has lost himself. He is becoming the creature that his blood bred him to be and that he at one time refused to fall into. It would mean losing James and Lily for all time, their memories cobwebbed and broken. 

When Remus confronts him in the shack - and isn’t it just like Moonie to put the pieces together so quickly - for a moment, Sirius wants to forget the paths that led them there, blood-stained and dark, and think about summer light, years ago when everything had been so _simple_ and free and right.

And despite the accusations and the despair and the anger surrounding them, Sirius can’t help but admit that when Remus pulls him into a fierce embrace, it feels for a moment as if the fear and the darkness, for the first time in over a decade, has completely washed away.


End file.
